Cameras are commonly used to capture an image of a scene that includes one or more objects. Unfortunately, some of the images are blurred. For example, movement of the camera, and/or movement of the objects in the scene during the exposure time of the camera can cause the image to be blurred. Further, an out of focus image is also blurred.
Currently, there are some post processing, digital image processing software applications that are used to increase that sharpness of blurred images. One common type of sharpening software includes a tone mapping step that helps to reduce the width of edges in a digital image. Unfortunately, existing tone mapping algorithms are not completely satisfactory because the adjusted image looks posterized.